


Dead Girl Walking

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, First Time, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by the Heathers (musical) song of the same name.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Dead Girl Walking

Your first time with him had been amazing - a little clumsy, but full of laughter and pleasure and tenderness. Spencer really wasn’t like all the other guys. People said that a lot, but you were positive deep down in your soul that with Spencer it was actually true. 

Problem? Your parents. Hypocritical assholes who told you that God looked down on two 16 year olds for premarital sex while your father was carrying on an affair your mother didn’t know about, and your mother was a drunk (maybe she did know and that’s why she was a drunk). Either way, they were full of it, but that didn’t keep them from going ballistic and calling you a tease for sleeping with Spencer, when “you’d never stay with him anyway.”

What the hell did they know? At 16, you’d already been assaulted outside your school, been with one other boyfriend, and according to the entire student body, you’d slept with nearly everything that walked. Spencer was intelligent, crazily so, and on top of that he was sweet. He loved his mother. He was driven. Women twice your age would’ve killed for their own men to be like that, and here Spencer was, still a boy, but one who was very much in love with you.

As you carefully stepped out of the top floor window and onto the roof, you took care not to wake your parents, but you’d be damned if those hypocrites would keep you from Spencer based on some magical being in the sky that seemed to give a fuck whether or not you had sex. You weren’t ill-informed. You’d gotten the pill, were using condoms, and you wanted him, so once you climbed down the tree next to your house, you marched down the block to where he lived.

\---  
I need it hard  
I’m a dead girl walkin’  
I’m in your yard  
I’m a dead girl walkin’  
\---

If your parents found out, you were probably going to get disowned, more for disobeying them than the sex itself, but fuck it - he was a philanderer and she was a drunk. “Spencer,” you whispered, after climbing up a tree by his own house and knocking on the window of his room. “Spencer, wake up!”

Spencer shot up out of bed, the look on his face almost comical, a mix of freaked out at the noise, happiness at seeing your face and confusion about the same. “What are you doing here? Your parents are going to kill you.”

“I don’t care,” you said, pushing him and onto the bed. “I want you. Screw them.” You climbed on top of him, desperate for the feel of his skin against yours. He was ridiculously thin, but you wanted all of him and you wanted him now. 

\---  
Sorry, but I really had to wake you  
See, I decided I must ride you till I break you

You’re my last meal on death row  
Shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities!  
\---

Bending down, you raked your fingers down his chest as your lips glided around his neck. “Spencer, I want you,” you breathed, feeling him harden underneath your touch. Immediately, his gaze changed from hesitant to needy; he popped up and gripped his arm around your waist, bringing you closer as you ridded him of his shirt and unbuttoned your own, revealing a light purple bra with lace embellishments. “Do you want me?”

Spencer couldn’t say anything, but he nodded and brought his hands up to your face, his thumbs caressing your cheeks as he took your lips in a heated kiss. “Yes,” he mumbled. Quickly, he reached into his bedside table and grabbed a condom, before both of you hastily and clumsily disrobed. When you were about to take off your bra too, he motioned for you to keep it on.

With a smile, you pushed him back onto the bed, allowed him to sheath himself and straddled his thighs, reveling the feel of him slipping inside you. You’d only had sex once - the night your parents went insane, but last time, he’d taken you, and tonight you wanted him. You wanted to ride him until you couldn’t any longer, wake up before your parents were leaving the house and sneak back home. “Oh fuck, Spence,” you breathed, throwing your head back as you moved up and down on his length. You couldn’t help but whimper when you saw him staring to where you were connected; it was like he couldn’t get enough; you couldn’t either.

\---  
Let’s break the bed  
Rock this dead girl walkin’!  
\---

“More,” you heard him whine between clenched teeth. You leaned down, your body flush with his as your bottom half continued to thrust down onto him. 

Being on top was different, you loved the feel of him deep inside you and the power it gave you - it was even sexier because he was willing to give you that power. “Is this what you had in mind?” you asked, swallowing his moan in another searing kiss. “Do you want me to fuck you harder?”

“Yes, please,” he groaned as his hands clasped tightly onto your back. 

\---  
Slap me! Pull my hair!  
Touch me there and there and there  
\---

Taking care to keep quiet so as to not wake his mother, you silenced each others cries by burying your faces in skin. All of a sudden, you started to feel a tightening in your core - something you hadn’t felt the first time, at least not to this degree. You pushed up, resting your palms facing out on his chest and grinding down onto his length. “Oh fuck!” you cried. You did your best to stifle yourself, but Spencer knew you were going to scream and leaned up to swallow your cries before you knew it. “Oh god, Spence…”

A second later, you felt him release himself - thank god for the condom. “Oh hell, Y/N,” he said. “What are we going to do? I want you, but your parents…” He trailed off.

“We’ll find a way,” you said, smiling into his neck and giggling when he involuntarily recoiled from your touch, his skin too sensitive for additional touch. “When does your mom wake up?”

“Six.”

“Mine too. Do you want me to stay until five and then I’ll sneak back home?”

He smiled and kissed you lazily before falling back down into the bed. He looked tired. “You don’t think I’m done with you yet, do you?” you asked as you removed his condom, threw it in the trash, and grabbed a new one. “I have a whole lot left planned for tonight.”


End file.
